I'm Not In Denial
by Caitlin-Silver
Summary: It was only supposed to be a one night thing, something to help me get rid of this pent up lust I held for him because I didn't believe in love but, before I realized it, I was addicted to the drug known as Lovino Vargas. Rated M. Spamano.
1. Want

Okay so this story was one of the choices in my poll that I posted recently but I liked the story so much so I decided to just go ahead and write it. It's Rated M for _obvious_ reasons but I'll tell you now, it's not too detailed. I didn't want it to be. It could have been because, let's face it, I read _way_ too many M rated Spamano fics and doujinshis. It's just an addiction I can't get rid of. Then again, I don't really want to get rid of it. I've never actually written any M rated material before except once and that was for my own enjoyment and it was for a whole different fandom.

I don't know if this is going to be continued or not. I could see myself writing more but I think it could be a stand alone fic as well. Of course, some of you may want to know what happens after the ending of this but, I don't know. . . If enough people ask I guess I could add more.

I don't have a beta or editor at the moment so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors–face it, there's always going to be some somewhere–you may come across. Sorry!

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

I told myself I would never fall in love. I promised myself this when I was just a tiny child, around the age of five or six, I believe. The reason was simple: I'd always hear from my mother about how love only ruins your life. She would tell me everyday that love was what ruined her because the man she had fallen in love with left her by herself; a single mother to raise a child–me–all by her lonesome. So I took it upon myself to listen to her words of advice and never fall in love.

Despite my mother's bleak look on love, she told me she loved me. _"You're the only one I have left 'Tonio, the only one I have left to love. Promise me you'll never make the same mistakes I've made, okay?"_ I promised her I wouldn't. She smiled at me after I said _"I promise."_ and told me I was a 'good boy'.

I grew up, eventually, and steered clear of potential relationships. I noticed when I turned twelve that I wasn't attracted to women–_at all. _Only men caught my interest and that was hardly any at all. I asked my mother why this was and she told me that I simply preferred men over women. I didn't understand at the time. A man like a man? It baffled me. I grew up thinking that only a man and a woman could possibly love each other. When I told her this, she simply said that people like what they like.

"_Is it wrong for me to prefer boys then?"_

She smiled at me. _"No 'Tonio. There may not be such a thing as love but people can still like something. If you like boys then that is okay. Some people may frown upon it but, well, I wouldn't listen to what they have to say."_

I didn't know what to say after that so I simply nodded at her, signaling that I 'understood' even though I really didn't, not very much. I was confused about the difference of 'liking' something and 'loving' something. At the time, I thought they were one in the same; there wasn't a difference between liking and loving something–or someone. I didn't dare ask my mother though because I feared that I would become even more confused.

I eventually just dropped the issue all together. I went to school, did my chores at home, did my homework, watched television, played outside a little bit, whatever I could really do as a child. My mother was far from rich but she came from a wealthy family so my Grandfather helped us out quite a bit. I had an average childhood. I didn't care though because I had my mother and my Grandfather and that was all I needed. I didn't need to fall in love with anyone (mother had explained earlier that there was a difference between _being_ in love and familial love).

When I hit the age of seventeen, I started my Senior year in high-school. It wasn't all it was cut out to be–_Senioritis,_ so they say–and was rather a bland and boring experience. Yeah, I had a few friends; a Frenchman named Francis and a German (he swears he's Prussian) named Gilbert. We were referred to in school as the 'Bad Touch Trio' for one reason: we liked to cause as much trouble as we could around school. Actually, it was mostly Gilbert that caused the trouble. Sometimes me and Francis would accompany him around and watch his antics though this would get us in trouble with him so we tried not to as much as possible. I'm not really sure where the 'touch' part of the title comes from but I have a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Francis. . .

I went through the school year and got average to high grades, nothing less than a C+. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do after school so I figured I would simply 'wing it' after I graduated. I did have a thing for art classes but I also really enjoyed my science classes as well so it was hard to say what I really wanted to do. I thought about it from time to time and decided I would dabble in a few things here and there to see what fit me.

When the school year was finally coming to a close–there was a month and a half left of school–I met _him._

Lovino "Romano" Vargas.

I didn't know what to think of the man at the time. The one thing I _did_ notice was that I was instantly drawn to him. I couldn't deny I had an attraction for the slightly short brunette Italian (I later learned his family came over from Italy) so I tried speaking to him on occasion. He hardly said a word in class, if anything at all. When he did say something, it was either to curse _me_ out or answer a question in class. The teachers at our school didn't exactly give a shit if you cursed or not in class, you just had to make sure you didn't do it too loudly.

As the days passed, I came to notice that I didn't mind his cursing in the slightest. In fact, I found it cute and endearing and so _him._ Lovino Vargas: bad tempered Italian who hated the male population, was nice to pretty girls, could curse like a sailor, and whom I couldn't get out of my head. . .

There was no such thing as falling in love. At all. That's what I kept telling myself. I would have asked Francis about it if I didn't already know what his answer would be. He was a strong believer in love and he would simply tell me that I am 'in love'.

I thought it over in my head during one weekend, trying to decipher what was the matter with me. _Maybe I am simply in lust._

That was the only possible explanation for my troubles. I was in lust for my classmate, for Lovino Vargas. But. . . how did I go about solving my problem? Lovino acted like he hated my guts so I couldn't risk just saying that to him. I'd only ever had sex twice and they were both one night stands–a way for me to relieve my sexual frustrations. School was always hectic with homework and those two nights had made me feel immensely better. Still, I had never felt such a strong _wanting_ for anyone else before. Maybe I could ask him. . . _No,_ he'd never go for it. Lovino only liked girls anyway. He _hated_ the male population. The only ever male he talked to was me and that was because I never left him alone. Then again, I couldn't help but notice that every time I speak to him, his face turns red, like he's embarrassed. A huge part of me hoped that meant he liked me, perhaps lusted, in a similar way I did for him. I knew most of my thoughts were just wishful thinking but that didn't stop me for my hoping.

The days passed and before I knew it we had but a week of school left. Lovino was a year younger than me which meant that I may not see him for a long time, or ever again. I had to do something about my insatiable wanting before graduation because I couldn't go on like this. I wanted to touch him–_kiss him_–so _badly._ I had to have him, for _one night,_ and then I'd be done with this. I would be rid of my never relenting problem and I could go on with my life. The only problem with this was getting him to comply.

Two days before school was out–Seniors get out a week early so there's one more week for Lovino–I decide to confront him and ask him if he'd be willing enough to let me have him for a night. He's silent for the longest time, just staring at me as if I had grown two heads, his face covered in a red dust. I pray that I hadn't completely fucked things up and ruined my chances. It took all of my willpower to stand there and not run away–_it was really difficult_–or do something else I'd regret.

A few minutes tick by before his face goes back to normal and a glare replaces his previously shocked expression. "What the _hell?_ Are you asking me to have a one night _stand_ with you?"

"Um," I begin shakily, "in a sense, yeah. I know this is out of the blue and all but, well, I've kind of been. . . lusting after you for a while," Lovino raises a brow at this, "and I can't _take_ it anymore. So, since I only have two days left here, would you. . . please consider it? _Please?_"

Lovino shakes his head, not believing what he's hearing, and scratches the back of his neck. Sighing, he answers, "If I agree to this, you have to promise it will be a one night stand _only_ and nothing more. I don't believe in love and shit like that. "

I smile at his answer. _So he thinks the same thing I do?_ It was perfect! "Glad we're on the same page, then, because I don't believe in love, either."

The rest of the day passes by quickly enough and I find myself waiting anxiously for the next day. I'd finally be able to be rid of my problem! Not only that, Lovino didn't believe in love which meant there was absolutely _no_ chance for there to be any sort of strings attached afterwards. I couldn't believe it turned out as perfectly as it did. I was expecting a flat out rejection and him cursing me from hell to high water, or something. I shook my head, quieting my thoughts as I laid down to go to sleep. _Tomorrow, I will be rid of my problem. . ._

That's what I told myself before I went to sleep. The exact _opposite_ happened.

The school day went by quickly enough. There was a huge assembly to honor all of the Seniors and to give them a congratulations. The actual graduation ceremony wouldn't happen until the day after tomorrow, thank God. I was eager to get past this point in my life already.

We decided we would do this at my house since my mother was out of town for a couple of days. She wouldn't tell me why but she promised to be back in time for my graduation so I was okay with it. I was especially grateful at the time since we had no where else to do this. There was the option of Lovino's house but he had two younger brother's and a Grandfather living there so that was ruled out quickly.

The whole process, as I recall, was kind of a blur. I was eager to get the whole thing over with (I was _so_ done with all of this) so I didn't take it as slow as I normally would of. Lovino agreed to let me be top, which I was highly thankful for. I'd never been bottom and both of my previous partners had been bottom as well. At least I knew a little about what I was doing, granted I've only ever done it _twice_ before.

The one thing that I _do_ actually fully remember was being so _goddamn hard._ It hurt so bad that I don't think I even took the time to prepare him; I just rammed myself inside him, not really caring at that point. That's probably why he cursed so much at me.

"You fucking jerk–ow! Stop! You forgot to–_goddammit, slow down! _That fucking _hurts_ you know?!"

I couldn't help it. I'd waited so _long_ for this and to hell with stopping. I paused my actions to mumble a small apology before thrusting back in as fast as I could go. I was eager to relieve myself of all this pent up frustration.

Lovino wasn't mad for very long apparently because it wasn't long until he was moaning underneath me.

I couldn't remember much after that except collapsing after I was finished and falling asleep. When I woke up, I noticed Lovino was gone, clothes and all. I should have been happy to have this all said and done but. . . the only thing I could really feel was disappointment. Sure, I felt fulfillment after last night but I felt like I wanted more–_more_ of Lovino.

I told myself the night before that after this there would be no strings attached, we would go our separate ways and forget this ever happened. I began to see that that wasn't an option.

Because I wanted _more._

* * *

Do you guys want me to continue this? Ye, ne, maybe?

I'd better go work on my other stories right now. . .

_Ciao,_ fools!


	2. Confusion

This chapter jumps from Antonio's prospective to Lovino's and then back again. _Just_ in case you get confused~

For those of you that are following and reading _Legality of Marriage_ forgive my slowness! I've been so damn tired lately and I haven't had much motivation to get it written. Plus coming up with ideas is hard as hell. Don't worry, I promise to have the next chapter out in a few days but right now, I wish to finish this fic. I like it and it shouldn't be too hard to finish it.

Warning: There's _RomaBel_ in this story. I'm not entirely sure if this will end in Spamano or not but we'll see. Who knows, this may turn into a long ass story. There's so many possible things I could do with it and I'm not sure what I want to have happen. But, like I said, we'll see~

Another warning; I wrote this while I was sleep deprived (big shocker) so if there's lots of errors, I apologize. I'll try to fix what I find but it won't be a hundred percent.

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

I said earlier that I don't believe in love and I stand by this belief of mine. Love is. . . something that dimwitted, confused, people came up with because they needed a word to describe their attraction to one another. In all honesty, love is just a fancy, more tame, word for lust. Do you really believe that you'll meet that special someone someday and you'll 'fall' in love together and stay perfectly happy for the rest of your lives? No; this is just a silly fantasy. People only use one another for their own fulfillment, sating their needs as best they can and moving on. That's what I believe.

So why does Lovino go against all of my beliefs. I don't understand and it frightens me. We promised that what we had was only going to be a one night fling, something to never happen again. Why, then, did I want more? It made absolutely no sense to me and I feared of what the answer may be.

Groaning, I flopped on my side, hugging a pillow close to my chest. "Lovino. . . what are you doing to me?"

As the days went on, I tried coming up with several possible reasons but none seemed to have a logical answer. Graduation came and went and I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life so I decided to try working for a while. My mother, Isabella, worked at a local elementary school as an art teacher. She told me that she enjoyed working with little kids and she loved art as well (probably where my love for art came from) so it was the perfect career for her. I figured if I got a job at the school with her it would help me take my mind off of things. Mother was great friends with the head of the school board so it would be easy to get on with a simple job, like being a teacher's assistant. Still, if that didn't work out, I could always ask Francis to help me get a job where he worked at the town cafe.

Despite my still yearning desire for Lovino, I tried my best to make sure I never crossed paths with him. After graduation, I never saw him except a few times when I saw him walking around town. He was always accompanied by someone, male and female alike. I recognized one girl; Bella, a girl from Belgium. She seemed quite cheery that day, a bright smile upon her face as she walked hand in hand with the ever-so-grumpy Italian. For some reason, a reason that _irked_ and _irritated_ me, he was smiling. Granted it was a small smile but I still saw as they walked down the sidewalk. Lovino didn't notice me at all which I was grateful for and somewhat disappointed about.

Lovino told me he didn't believe in love so why did he look like he was enjoying himself when he was with Bella? It made me frown whenever I thought about it and my chest would tighten. I didn't understand why I was so hung up on a one night fling of all things. _Maybe,_ I thought, _he's simply using her and acting like he's happy. Yeah, that must be it!_ Once again, I didn't understand why I felt what I was feeling. I was. . . happy at my thought. No, more like _relieved._

I could very well understand the feeling that I felt; I was jealous. The thing I _didn't_ understand was why. The two of us weren't together and never would be so I had no reasoning behind my feeling. I don't get into relationships anyway. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask someone about what I was experiencing. I immediately crossed Francis off of my list because his answer would be obvious. Gilbert I could possibly ask but he believed in love so that may not be a good idea either. He _was_ currently in a relationship with someone named. . . er, Mike? Marcus? Matt. . . Matthew! Yes, _Matthew,_ the half brother of that loud-mouth Alfred. How those two managed to get together was beyond me.

Frowning, I realized those two were my only viable options. I couldn't ask my mother because she would definitely not react well to something like that. I could ask my Grandfather. . . I wasn't sure of what his beliefs were on the topic of 'love' so I didn't know if I could ask or not. Now, don't get me wrong, I wasn't beginning to think I was in love–because I'm _not_–but some input would be useful on how I could deal with the situation.

I sighed, completely frustrated with my predicament.

* * *

That bastard was a creeper, for sure, if I ever saw one. I saw him around town a couple times and he would always stare at me as if I didn't know he was watching. I didn't get what his deal was because we agreed that what we had was a one _goddamn_ time thing.

After that night, I hightailed it out of his room as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake the bastard. I regretted sleeping with him at first but I let it go shortly after. I mean, I let the stupid asshole _fuck_ me for Christ's sake. It's not like we could take back what had transpired so I simply let it go.

Why did I regret it at the time then? No, it wasn't because he was. . . _bad_ in bed but because of a whole different reason. We promised no attachments after that night. I intended to keep that promise even though I. . . secretly wanted more. It was stupid and I didn't understand why so I started going with a bunch of different people; men and women alike. None of them really satisfied me like that, er, bastard did, except one. And that girl's name was Bella. I knew her from school and we had a couple classes together but we were never really close. She did make several passes at me on occasion but I simply acted oblivious to them because I wasn't interested in seeing anyone at the moment.

When I told Antonio that I didn't believe in love, I lied. It was a _lie._ Why did I tell him that? I knew of his beliefs; it was hard not to with all the rumors around school about his little trio of friends he was in. Love wasn't real – that's what he believed. It was hard to deny that I kind of liked the asshole but we would never work, not with his beliefs on love. Still, when he told me that he had been. . . _lusting_ after me for quite some time I felt, for some reason, _happy._ I felt fucking ecstatic at this but I acted appalled for obvious reasons.

After everything was said and done, I left as quickly as I could. He probably had preferred it that way, anyway. It killed me inside, especially because I regretted it, but I couldn't help it. So, like I said earlier, I started going with different people, seeing who worked and who didn't. Bella was the one, the only one who I could possibly stand for long periods of time and not get pissed off at. There was a sunny, bright, cheerful, air around her that I loved and she always had a smile on her face. She reminded me of my stupid _fratello_ Feliciano, minus the stupid. Whatever she was doing to me, I loved it and I was sure that I was slowly falling for her.

Before I knew it, I was over that bastard Antonio. I was so _fucking happy._ Then, of course, the same asshole had to go and ruin it by showing his face around town and reminding me of him. Stupid son-of-a-_bitch._

So I dealt with it the best way I knew how; ignoring him completely. Pretend like he isn't there and he just magically goes away, like he wasn't even there to begin with. I tried thinking of him as an imaginary friend I made up but grew too old to continue having. Besides, I had Bella to take my mind off things. Granted, I wanted an actual relationship with her–not some fucking _fling_–so we hadn't had sex at all. She wanted to take things slowly, preferring to experience an actual relationship and I was perfectly okay with that.

Neither one of us had actually said 'I love you' to one another but we weren't ready for that. The most we had gotten to was kissing and holding hands around town. To be honest, I was really enjoying myself with her. I wanted actual _love_ from someone and she was willing to give that to me, unlike Antonio. I wish he believed in love but I was asking the impossible.

Days, weeks, passed by and before I knew it, the one month mark had come. A full month of being with Bella and nothing bad had happened yet so I was rather hopeful. The best part was, I had stopped seeing _him_ around town. Not only that but Bella and I were planning on moving to the next town over to officially move in together. It was rather rushed but she wanted to go to the college there and I had applied for a job there as well. My main focus was getting Bella through school so I would help in whatever way that I could. Thankfully, my _Nonno_–he was fond of Bella–agreed to help me out (it paid off being a former Mafia Don, though we don't like to talk about that) so we had gotten a rather nice apartment. It was a simple two bed room, one bathroom, apartment that was complete with a kitchen, living room, and dining area.

It took us a few days to move in but we finally managed it. Bella would be starting her classes in a few days so we had time to lounge around and relax before they began, which I was thankful for. Not _once_ during all of that did Antonio cross my mind. I believed he was finally out of my life for good. I had Bella to thank for that.

"I'm happy we decided to move here, Lovi~" Bella commented one night, making dinner. Sadly I would have to leave for work soon (I was stuck with the fucking _night shift_) so I couldn't stay long to enjoy her company.

I smiled slightly at the comment and looked up from the book I was reading. "Really? That's good because I don't want you regretting your decision to move in with me," I answered back teasingly.

I could see her smirk from her place at the kitchen. "Lovi~ How rude of you to say something like that! I'm _truly_ hurt!" she said with a fake pained tone, holding a hand up to her chest. Bella decided to change the subject by asking me, "So, excited for the new job?"

I grimaced, not wishing to think about that. "No, not at fucking _all._ That dumbass Gilbert works at that stupid restaurant. Christ, why did he move to this town, too? _When_ did he even move here?"

Bella placed a finger at her chin, thinking. "Hmm, I believe it is because Matthew is going to school at the college here so Gil decided to move in with him so they could be together. That's just what Feli told me since he heard it from Ludwig."

At the sound of the potato-bastard, I scowled. I _hated_ that man with such a passion. Who knows what the fuck he was doing to my little brother while I was gone. Bella must have noticed my expression because she burst into a fit of giggles. I slightly calmed at the sound of her laughter. "Now, now," she slightly scolded, "you know Ludwig genuinely loves Feli~"

I sighed, "I _know_ and that's what fucking irritates me. Of all people he could have chosen he had to pick _that_ potato-munching asshole."

Bella rolled her eyes at my comment. "Lovino, you know Ludwig isn't a bad guy. You just have a hatred for Germans."

". . . So?" I turned away and pouted, knowing what she was saying was true. I did hate Germans – who the hell in their right mind _doesn't?_ Actually, no, don't answer that. I don't _want_ to know.

"Ah Lovi, don't pout~" Bella said, placing plates of food on the dining table. "Anyway, dinner is ready! Better eat up before you have to leave," she said, winking. I simply rolled my eyes and made my way over to the table.

Dinner was spent eating and conversing random topics of interest to pass the time. By the time we were finished, I had to be at work in ten minutes. I lived near the restaurant so I wasn't too worried at this. "Guess I better get going, hmm?"

Bella glanced at the clock and frowned, nodding. "Looks like it. Ah, it's going to be lonely without you here, Lovi~" She stood up and picked up the plates, setting them in the sink and began to wash them. I smirked slightly and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, making her pause in her actions. "Are you going to miss me?"

I could see her smile, though she was trying to hold it back. "Nope~ Not at all."

I frowned, pretending to be hurt at this. "Not at all? Not even if I did this?" I asked, placing my lips to the back of her neck. She stopped, shivering at the action and I grinned at my small triumph.

"N-no. . ." We both knew it was a lie.

It wasn't long before we were kissing full on over the sink. It was a lie if I said that I wasn't turned on but I knew we didn't have an adequate amount of time to go any further than this so I had to end it short. Breaking away from Bella's lips, I felt that I could finally say it to her. "I love you."

She grinned slowly and I could see a few tears prick her eyes. "I love you too, Lovi."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since I had last encountered Lovino. I knew why, too. Apparently, as Francis told me (he heard from Gilbert who heard from Ludwig), Lovino had moved to the next town over with Bella. I didn't know it until a few days ago but apparently he was in a _serious_ relationship with her. This completely baffled me because he told me himself that he didn't believe in love. What was the point in staying with her for so long? She wasn't that entertaining to him, was she? Sure, Bella was an attractive female, but Antonio didn't see what was so great about her. I asked Francis and he simply said that they were 'in love' which made me scoff in disbelief.

"Lovino told me that he didn't believe in love so that makes no sense," I told him one day. We were currently at the cafe that he worked at and he was on break so we could talk in peace.

"Mon ami, you must understand! Love _does_ exist and Lovino does believe in it because Feli told me himself~" Francis said in his usual dreamy-aired voice.

I raised a brow. "Who's Feli? Do you mean Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's younger brother?"

My blonde friend nodded. "_Oui,_ exactly."

"How would Feli know what his brother believes?" I didn't believe that Lovino believed in love. If he did, why did he hightail it out of my room after we had finished? If he believed in love then he would have stayed because he would never have agreed to sleep with me in the first place if he didn't like me in some fashion. It made no _sense._ I felt so confused.

Francis sighed at his obviously confused friend. "Mon ami, I must know; why does what Lovino believe in matter so much to you?" The Frenchman began to drum his fingers on the counter, waiting for his silent friend to answer.

". . . I–_we_ might have. . . had a one night stand," I said quietly. Francis stared for a good minute before he burst out laughing. I scowled, not seeing how any of this was funny.

"Oh, Antonio, that's a funny joke. But, seriously, please tell me?"

"I was being serious."

". . . You were being serious?"

"_Yes._"

"A-ah, I see."

I could tell that the situation had become awkward. Francis pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes slightly and furrowing his brows. Maybe I really _shouldn't_ have told him. After a few more awkward moments, the Frenchman sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Please tell me this happened _before_ he started dating Bella?"

I nodded, pretty sure that it was. "I had sex with Lovi about. . . I think two days before graduation. I had never seen him around her before than so I think so."

"Ah, that's good. I wouldn't like to think of Lovino being a cheater, especially to Bella."

Once again, my jealously overtook me and I scowled at the mention of the Belgian girl. She was a thorn in my side even though she didn't realize it. "Antonio, this still doesn't explain why you are asking about Lovino so much. You had a one night stand, _oui?_ Obviously there is nothing more there so–"

"I still want him. . ." I said with an uncertainty.

This made Francis pause, not for sure what he should say to that. "But, _Antonio,_ that doesn't make any sense at all, coming from you! You've told me time and time again that you don't believe in love–"

Hearing this, I couldn't help but snap, "It's _not_ love! It's. . . It's, I don't know, _something,_ but it's not love!"

"Whatever you say, Antonio," Francis sighed, "whatever you say."

* * *

I'm curious to hear your ideas on where you'd like this story to go. If some are good, I may use them, granted you give me permission. If not, I have about, three-four?, possible outcomes. One choice will make this fic long most likely. If you want a short story, tell me. You want the long one, _tell me._

As always, _ciao, _fools!


	3. Torture

_Don't pay any mind to the chapter title. It simply refers to Antonio's feelings._ _No one is getting tortured!_

I was going to have this out last night but. . . I ended up going to a Boston concert. I _literally_ found out I was going only hours before it started. I had already been awake for over twenty-four hours because I was trying to work on my art stuff and stories but I needed sleep before heading to the concert so. . . yeah, that's why this took a bit. On the flip side, I met up with my lil' sis at the concert! She got to come over and spend the night with me~ We ended up having an anime marathon~ We watched Blood+, had instant ramen, chips, and Dr. Pepper. Best night ever! Also, there was a marriage proposal at the concert. It was so CUTE! Boston pointed it out after a song. I couldn't help but "Aww~" at it.

To make up for this lateness, I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now. Look forward to it!

On another note that completely baffles me if the number of follows and favorites this thing has already. There's only two chapters and already this thing has eighteen follows and eight favorites? Kind of scary~ . . . I love you all!

Warning: Subtle hints of USUK and GerIta. (Do you guys maybe want a FrUKUS triangle? I think it would be interesting. . .)

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

Francis sighed as his friend left the cafe, thinking over what he had just been told. It wasn't as big a shock as it might have been–he'd seen how his friend had looked at the Italian in school–and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was painfully obvious that Antonio was in love but he couldn't exactly get him to understand that. Antonio didn't believe in that word. On another note, Lovino was already in a committed relationship with Bella. It wasn't as if he would leave her to sate his dimwitted friend's needs whenever he had an urge.

"This can definitely not end well," the Frenchman sighed once again. Francis dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open and going to his contacts. Selecting the name titled 'Gil', he waited as it rang. The albino never answered so he hung up, chewing on his bottom lip in irritation. Deciding on his next best bet, he sent him a message. '_Gil, I need 2 talk 2 u. It's about our dear Toni! Call me back soon! –Francis_'

After he had pressed the 'send' button, he snapped his phone shut and put it back in it's place in his pocket. Looking down at his watch he noted he only had about five minutes left of his break. "Ah, it's just as well, hmm?" he purred silently. Francis stood up, slipped away from the chair, pushed it in, and headed back towards the kitchen.

"It's about time you bloody twit! Where have you been?" was the greeting he received as he stepped into the kitchen. Arthur was glaring at him from behind the counter.

"Do not worry _mon ami!_" he answered back, smiling coyly and walking closer. "I was simply talking with my dear friend, Tonio. Seems he's finally experiencing the emotion of _l'amour~_"

Arthur snorted, finding what the Frenchman had said humorous. "Experiencing _love?_ I highly doubt that. That Spanish twit doesn't believe in love, remember?" the blonde growled, pointing a thick kitchen knife at Francis.

Francis raised his hands in a mock defeat. "Don't be so hasty, Arthur. Anyway," he walked behind the counter, observing the Englishman cook and wincing as he did so, "are you sure you should be cooking? Do you not usually wait tables?"

"Well _some_one had to take over while you were discussing '_l'amour_' with that bloody idiot you call a friend!" Arthur snapped, putting a fist on his waist.

"Yes, well," the Frenchman plucked the knife from the irritated blonde, "I think you had better let me take over now, hmm? Can't have you killing anyone! Maybe call that American friend of yours~"

At this remark, Arthur narrowed his eyes, scowling with a hint of red on his face. "I'll have you know that I am a _fantastic _cook! Not that your insignificant mind can grasp such a thing. . . And don't bring Alfred into this!"

"If you say so, Arthur," he said, smiling, and pushed the Englishman out the door, "if you say so."

* * *

Antonio fumbled with his keys, trying to look for the right one in the dimming light. "Damn," he silently cursed. Finally, after a minute of search-and-fail, he found the right one and silently cheered in his mind. Placing the key in the lock, he turned, unlocking it and then stepped inside the dark house. "Mamá, are you home? ¿Hola?" Silence greeted him. "She must be staying late to grade unfinished papers. . ."

After he had walked through the threshold, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Digging in his pants pocket, he retrieved the vibrating machine, flipped it open, and pressed talk, not even bothering to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Toni! 'Sup? It's the awesome me!" a loud voice barreled from the other end, making him hold the phone away from his ear.

Antonio chuckled quietly, "I see that Gil. So, what are you calling about tonight?"

"Nothing!" Gil said. "Just checkin' on ya and letting you know how things are going with me and Mattie!"

"I see," Antonio answered, sitting down on the sofa. "And how are things? Good, I hope."

Gilbert laughed loudly. "Couldn't be better! Anyway, I'm on my break right now. Apparently we're getting a new guy tonight. Can't for the life of me remember what his name was, though. . ."

"Don't think too hard, you might end up pulling a brain muscle."

"Hey!" Gilbert whined. "I'll have you know that I am too awesome to be pulling any brain muscles! Ah," Antonio could hear a loud voice yelling in the background. "I'd better go. Boss wants me back on the job, the prick. . ."

The Spaniard smiled at this. "Guess you had better get a move on then. Don't be too hard on the rookie! Not everyone can handle your 'awesome'," he said sarcastically.

"Pshaw, I'll teach him my awesome ways! Well, he won't be as awesome as me but that's impossible. _Auf Wiedersehen,_ Toni! Oh wait," he paused, "Francis said he needed to talk to me about something. It included your name. You haven't done anything bad, have ya?" Gilbert said with a suggestive tone.

"Of course not!" Antonio denied quickly. "I haven't done a thing. I was simply talking to Francis earlier at the cafe and he thinks that I. . . Well, nevermind, I'll let you talk it out with him. ¡_Hasta luego,_ Gil!" he said hastily, snapping his phone shut.

Not even a minute later, a text message came in, causing a 'bing!' noise ring out. '_Not cool, bro! –Gilbert_'

The Spaniard rolled his eyes slightly and replied with a small apology. After he sent the message, he turned his phone off, snapped it shut, and placed it on the coffee table. Antonio leaned back into the couch, enjoying the comfort. Today had definitely felt long and his energy felt completely zapped. "Maybe I'd better go to bed. . ." he trailed off, thinking over what he could do. It wasn't that late and he didn't have work the next day so he could stay up if he really wanted to. "Nah," he finalized, "I'm too tired for that. I'll just go to sleep and wake up early. I'll find something to do tomorrow. . ."

Standing up, he stretched slightly and yawned before heading towards his room. Antonio began looking for a comfortable pair of sleeping shorts–it was too hot to wear a shirt–and ruffled through his closet, not caring that he was making a mess. He'd clean it up later. Pulling out a pair of faded red shorts, he deemed them fit enough and changed into them, throwing his day clothes into his hamper. Once finished, he flipped the light switch off and shuffled into his bed, finding a comfortable enough position to fall asleep.

Twenty minutes passed. He couldn't sleep. It was too difficult to sleep since his mind kept replaying to the conversation he had earlier with Francis. _Lovino_ was all his mind seemed to say. The cursed man wouldn't leave his thoughts. It was torture. It was destroying him. He couldn't _take it._ "Why won't this just _stop_ already? _Dios mío_. . ."

* * *

Feliciano smiled to himself as he knocked on his _fratello's_ door. He was eager to see the apartment that _Nonno_ had gotten him and Bella. The cheery man glanced down at ground, feeling too excited to stare at one place for too long. A few seconds passed before the door opened, revealing a blonde haired woman. "Ve~ _Ciao, _Bella!" Feli couldn't help but feel her name was such an ironic pun.

"Oh," Bella said surprised. "Feli! It's nice to see you! Hello~ Please, come in," she ushered, moving out of the doorway to let him through.

"_Grazie_," Feli thanked, stepping inside the apartment. "Ve~ It's really nice!" he commented, glancing at anything and everything. He noticed that they hadn't fully finished unpacking since a few boxes were still closed and sitting in random places.

"Thank you. I think it's lovely myself," Bella said, giggling and walking towards the living room. Feliciano followed, letting a few "ve's" slip out. The Belgian woman motioned for him to sit down. "Would you like anything to drink or eat, perhaps?"

"Just water would be nice, thank you~"

Bella nodded, walking back towards the kitchen. She opened the cupboards and grabbed a glass. Bella hummed to herself quietly as she opened the fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of water (she really didn't like tap water). Pouring the water into the glass, she walked back towards the living room with both the glass and bottle. She sat the bottle down on the coffee table, leaving it there so Feli could pour more if he wished, and handed him the glass.

"Thank you~" Feli took a sip of the cold water, looking around the room and noticed the lack of a person. "Ve~. . . Where's _fratello?_"

"Ah, he didn't tell you? So like him! Lovi started his new job tonight and won't be back until early morning," Bella explained. "Normally he's supposed to have the afternoon shift but his Boss was short staffed tonight so he had him come into tonight. He gets tomorrow off, though, so it's okay!"

"Oh, so _fratello_ already has a job here?" Feli clapped his hands together. "Sounds exciting! Where does he work?"

"Do you know that restaurant near here? It's just a few blocks away." Feliciano nodded. "That's where!"

"Gilbert works there too! Me and Luddy sometimes go there for lunch every other weekend so maybe I'll get to see _fratello_ more!"

Ever since Lovino had moved out, Feliciano had felt a tad lonely for his brother. He had Ludwig, of course, but there was always a place in his heart that only his brother could fill. Hearing that Lovi was working at a place he went to regularly was good news!

Bella could hear the hint of sadness in Feliciano's tone. "Feli. . . I know you miss your brother but don't worry! You'll be seeing him more now, right? Don't forget – our door is always open to you and Ludwig, so feel free to stop by anytime~" she winked, smiling.

The reassurance got to him and he grinned back. "Ve~ Thank you Bella! I'm glad _fratello_ picked you and not some meanie!"

The comment made Bella giggle and blush at the same time. "Me too, Feli~"

* * *

I've decided that this story will end in Spamano but there's going to be RomaBel for quite some time to come. People wanted the longer story so that's what is going to happen. Since I like Belgium, I'm not going to end her and Lovi's relationship with her being a bitch or something and cheating on him. . . I'm going to have it be a mutual thing between them. Cheating would be too much drama~

Also, don't feel like you have to correct my terrible language. Google translate sucks and I'm not good with Spanish. Or French. Or Italian, for that matter. You wanna blame something, blame google, haha.

I don't have much else to say so. . .

As always, _ciao,_ fools!


	4. Lie

This chapters changes pov several times. Just be aware! I don't want you confused~

Um. . . I don't think I really have anything to say except I have decided that this story _will_ eventually end in Spamano. It's just going to take some time to get there so, until then, RomaBel will be present. And, of course, the GerIta, FrUKUS.

Warning; Grammatical errors are present (it's hard to find them all!) so if you see something, tell me and I'll fix it! I'll try and fix what I find as well~

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

Work fucking sucked _ass._ Reason? Several but the main reason would be that potato-muncher's brother. Why did the universe decide to fuck with my life even more? As if I didn't have enough on my plate already, dealing with. . . well, nevermind. Anyways, back to what I was saying, that damn wannabe Prussian works at the restaurant. To makes things even better, my new Boss thought it would be funny to have him help me out around the place and show me how things work. Bull shit, I already went through all of that during my orientation the other day. Nothing but a bunch of assholes working at this place. . .

Oh and also, I had the fortune of Antonio calling Gilbert while at work. Fan-fucking-_tastic._

* * *

Gilbert tries hard to hold back his obvious forming grin but it's just too difficult. How lucky could he be to get _the_ Lovino Vargas working under him? He wasn't well acquainted with him–Lovino hated his guts after all–but he did remember him from school. "So, Lovino, what are you doing in this town? You still have a year left in school, don't you?"

"Not that it's _any_ of your business, but I graduated early. My _Nonno_ has. . . connections and I was able to have the opportunity to graduate so I did." Lovino tries his best to keep his tongue held. He couldn't very well risk getting reported to the boss for back talking his superior.

"Connections?" the albino asks curiously. "If you graduated early then why were you not at the ceremony for the Seniors?"

As if it's the most obvious answer in the world, Lovino gives him an annoyed glare. "I would think that'd be obvious. I simply chose not to attend and, instead, I picked up my diploma and left."

Gilbert raises a brow as he stares at the Italian sweeping the floor. "I see. . . Next question then, I guess. What are you doing in this town? I heard from bruder that you moved here with some 'lady friend'," he asks with a sly grin. The suggestive tone makes Lovino go red.

"Shut up!" he growls. "What is this, an interrogation?"

"Maybe~" Gilbert laughs loudly. Thankfully it's past closing time so there are no customers to possibly annoy. A few seconds later, a loud ring echoes out, making Lovino look at Gilbert questioningly. "Ah, that's just my phone. Hold on," he holds up a finger and fishes into his pants pocket to remove the ringing device. He snaps it open, holding it up to his ear. "Hello! You have reached the awesome," Lovino scoffs, "me. Who is this?"

Lovino sits quietly, broom in hand, still sweeping at random spots on the floor. At least it looked like he was working. . .

"Oh, Toni! How's it going?"

Halting in his actions, Lovino looks at Gilbert, seeing the cheerful grin on his face. Despite the happy atmosphere coming from the albino man, Lovino cannot help but feel mortified at the mention of Antonio.

"What am I doing? Ah, you know, nothing really. Just showing our new rookie my awesome ways! . . . Who is it? Oh! You'll never guess~ . . . _No._" Gilbert puffs out his cheek in irritation. "You're suppose to guess Toni but I can see that you won't so I'll just tell you. Our new rookie is–!" Lovino slaps his hand on Gilbert's face, catching the latter off guard. The Italian holds up a finger, scowling and signaling to stay quiet. Gilbert narrows his eyes and licks Lovino's hand, making the man cringe in disgust and pull away.

'Bitch!' Lovino mouths, rubbing his now saliva covered hand on Gilbert's shirt.

"_Gilbert? Are you there?_" They hear come from the phone. Gilbert can't help but notice Lovino's face warm up at the sound of his friend's voice. A grin slowly makes it's way onto Gilbert's face and he holds the phone back up to his ear. "Sorry," he apologizes, "just had a bit of a problem. Don't worry about it!"

"_Oh, all right. So, who is this rookie you were telling me about?_" Antonio questions curiously.

Gilbert can see Lovino shake his head, mouthing 'No!' over and over. This only makes him grin wider, more mischievously, and he responds with, "Lovino Vargas."

He can practically see the steam spout from the obviously pissed off Italian. "You son of a _bitch,_" he mutters quietly, glaring daggers at the amused albino.

"_. . . Lovino?_"

"Yup! In fact, he's standing right here next to me~" Gilbert says, finding the situation even more and more amusing.

"_Could I,_" Antonio pauses before continuing, "_possibly speak to him?_"

This catches Gilbert off guard and his smirk falters. "Talk to him?" he says, glancing at the now confused look on Lovino's face. "What do you wanna talk to him for?"

He hears Antonio laugh nervously, "_Ahaha, well, I just thought it might be nice to catch up. That's all!_"

Gilbert doesn't buy the obvious cover up but he doesn't say anything more and instead answers with, "Sure, I guess," and hands the phone to Lovino. The brunette man stares at the phone for a few seconds before hesitantly taking it. Glancing once more at Gilbert–the albino shrugs–he holds the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Ah, Lovino! It's nice to speak to you again. How are you?_" he hears on the other end.

"I'm fine. . ." Lovino says slowly, still unsure of why Antonio would want to speak with him. "What did you want to talk to _me_ for?"

"_O-oh, well, no reason! I just thought it would be nice to talk. We haven't seen each other since. . . Well, you know. Anyway,_" Antonio quickly changes the subject, "_I hear you are dating Bella now!_"

Lovino's face darkens at this and the sudden hope that had started bubbling in his chest disappears. He doesn't know why he suddenly felt hopeful that Antonio would apologize and ask for him to come back – to _leave_ Bella for him because he now realizes that love is real. _No,_ he just wants to talk. A casual talk. Well, if a casual talk is what he wants, then so be it. "Yes, I am," he says bitterly.

"_That's good to hear!_" Antonio says cheerfully. Still, despite the cheeriness, it's not hard to hear the hint of annoyance in his voice. "_Do you enjoy being with her?_"

Gilbert, watching the whole exchange, soon grows bored and motions that he's heading back towards the kitchen area. Lovino simply waves him off. Once the silver haired man is out of ear-shot, Lovino growls out, "What kind of question is that? I don't see how it's _any_ of your business!"

"_It was just a simple question Lovi. . . You don't have to get upset–_"

"I am _not_ upset," Lovino cuts in. "I'm just irritated with you."

He hears Antonio sigh over the phone and he frowns. Was he being too mean? _No,_ he thinks, _he deserves much more than I'm giving him._ "_Okay then, forget the question. Can I ask you something different?_"

"You just did."

Antonio laughs, "_I guess I did. Anyway, I was just curious about why you lied to me before._"

"Lied to you?" Lovino responds, raising a brow in curiosity. He hadn't lied to him about anything. Well, that he remembered. . .

"_You told me you didn't believe in love but from what I hear, you do believe in it. Why did you lie to me about it?_"

The Italian doesn't answer and instead stays quiet, not saying anything. The only thing that Antonio can hear is Lovino's breathing over the phone. Growing slightly worried, he asks, "_Hello? Lovi? . . . Are you there?_"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

Antonio frowns hearing the sadness in his voice. Should he not have asked that question? "_I'm sorry,_" he apologizes. He continues, "_But, I would like to know why–why you lied to me before._"

Though Antonio cannot see it, Lovino lets a bitter smile grow on his face. "As far as you're concerned, Antonio, I _don't_ believe in love."

* * *

Bella waves at Feliciano as he walks down the hallway of the apartment complex. She had tried to get him to stay the night since it was far too late to be out driving but he had politely refused, saying that his Nonno wanted him home. Once he was out of sight, she shut the door and locked it, sighing as she did so.

"Well," she said with a small smile, "at least Lovi will be home soon~"

Content with that thought, she decided to go ahead and try to unpack more of their things. She had nothing better to do except wait for Lovino to come home. Glancing at the clock, she noted it was three o'clock in the morning. Only an hour left before he would return and then they could go to bed and sleep however long they wanted. Bella grinned at the thought, taking out picture frames from a box and setting them on a small wall table. Some had Lovino's family–his grandfather and two younger brothers–a few had Feliciano just by himself (he loved to have his picture taken), a few were of Bella and her older brother, and, of course, the one Bella loved most, a picture of her and Lovi together. She looked at the photo of them. She had her arms wrapped around Lovi's neck, grinning. Lovino stood, passive as usual with his hands in his pockets but you could see, if you looked closely enough, that there was a small smile on his face. Bella loved his personality, though she wished he didn't curse so much.

Lovino was a closed off individual, yes, but that is what made him so appealing to her. People like Lovi, if you waited patiently, would eventually open themselves up to you, letting you see their true colors. A hard exterior to cover a soft inside and, once attached, would be fiercely loyal.

At first, when they had met in school, Bella had found him rude, preferring to stay clear of him. After time passed, she noticed that, while he was mean openly to everyone but females, he would do subtle, nice things for people. Mostly his younger brothers but, on occasion, she would catch him helping people without their knowing. They were small things, like picking up someone's dropped pencil, but it still showed he had the capability to be kind. Sometimes she would notice him looking out for his brother, Feli (their other brother was still in middle school), during school. Feli was openly gay and, because of it, he was harassed quite a lot. Bella would see Lovino stand up for his brother and found it quite sweet.

Time passed and, before she knew it, she was talking with him everyday. It started as a simple "Good morning!" one day. Bella didn't think he would respond, just shrug her off, but he replied with a "Good morning" of his own and it made her smile. Day after day she would speak to him when she got the chance. A week or two passed and she began sitting with him at lunch. Lovino had asked her why she was sitting with him of all people. "Oh," she had said sweetly, "I just figured it would be nice to sit together." That was the truth. At least, it was the best truth she had known at the time. Bella didn't know it but she was falling for the grumpy Italian.

Eventually, about a week after graduation–Bella herself was a Senior–she had asked him out for a friendly date. "It doesn't even have to be a date. It could just be a friendly outing!" she had said. Bella feared rejection but, to her surprise, he had agreed.

The date had gone smoothly and they agreed to follow it up with another one. Before she knew it, a month passed of them being together and she decided to ask him to move with her. "I'm going to the next town over, for college," she explained. "I was wondering if. . . you would like to move with me?" His answer was an immediate yes. Bella hadn't felt that happy in such a long time.

"I'm glad," she says, staring at the picture, "that I took a chance with you. . ." Her hand smooths over the glass of the photo before she sets it down and moves onto the next box.

* * *

Yup. . . End of chapter. Hooray.

_Ciao,_ my lovelies~


	5. Liliana

Okay I know some people may be upset with the lack of Spamano but it will come! I swear it will but you have to be patient. I can't just make them get together out of the blue. That wouldn't make much sense. I put RomaBel in here for a reason. . . and you will find out why later in this chapter!

Warning; Extreme stupidness of a certain Spaniard and a time skip. Oh and also, grammatical errors. Point them out and I'll fix'em.

I wasn't going to put the time skip in till a bit later but I won't be able to write much after the sixth of next month comes around because I will be without internet for a while. So I'm going to try and get as much written as possible to finish this up for you all. This story will be shorter than I had planned for the 'longer' version of it but it will have to do.

On a side note, today was my birthday! Well, technically, it was yesterday since it is past midnight. I turned eighteen! You know what that means? I FINALLY GOT TO GO PLAY AT A CASINO :D I got my players card and everything. I managed to get up to seventy dollars but, since I turned into a fast addict, it was dwindled down to forty-two dollars. I had an extra hundred so I walked away with over a hundred bucks. I also got to go to Hastings where I managed to snag Hetalia: The beautiful World. Seriously, I've been going there for a while now, waiting for it to come out and it just happen to be there on my birthday. Awesomeness~

Okay, now that my. . . birthday rant is over, feel free to read!

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

It had been a good, solid, few minutes since Lovino had hung up on him and Antonio was still staring at his phone in slight shock.

"_As far as you're concerned, Antonio, I _don't_ believe in love."_

What the hell did _that_ mean? The question floats around the Spanish man's head but, unfortunately, no answers come to mind. _Damn,_ he thinks.

Finally flipping his phone shut, Antonio growls slightly in frustration. "Maybe," he ponders, looking down at his phone once more, "I should ask Francis. He should have some kind of idea. . ." Nodding to himself, he flips the phone open, ignoring the time–it was almost four in the morning–and goes to his contact. Scrolling down, he reaches the contact labeled 'Francy-Pants' and clicks on it. Waiting, Antonio listens to the ringing tone. After about the sixth ring, a sleepy voice answers, "_Hello?_"

"Francis, I have a problem. . ."

"_Ah, Toni,_" Francis says, slightly more awake. "_What can I do for you, hmm?_"

Antonio lets out an awkward laugh before starting, "Okay well. . . I called Gil up earlier because I was sitting here with nothing to do and – well I tried entertaining myself by playing some video games but that didn't turn out so well. It got old pretty fast and then I tired reading and that got old pretty fast too, so then I tried cooking–"

Slightly annoyed, Francis cuts in, "_Toni, is this leading to something? Because I don't see how playing videos or cooking is a problem. What were you saying about Gil?_"

"Oh!" Antonio says, slightly embarrassed. "Right, well, like I said, I called Gil because I was bored and we got to talking about his job and such." Pausing for a second, he continues, "He told me about a them getting a new guy where he works and I asked him how that was going. He didn't really answer that question. . . Err, anyway, I asked him who it was and he said it was–"

"_Lovino, oui?_"

Antonio blinks in surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"_Ah Toni. . . It's not that hard to guess, especially since you are calling me. Why don't you just admit that you love that boy, hmm?_" Francis sighs, feeling slightly sympathetic towards his friend. Even _if_ he did admit he was in love, what could he possibly do about Lovino's and Bella's relationship? "_It's quite plainly obvious but you just don't seem to want to admit to it. Toni, it is heartbreaking to see you struggle with your denial._"

Gaping at nothing in particular, Antonio manages to choke out, "_Denial?!_ Francis, I'm not in denial and I'm not in love! I told you that I don't believe in love."

He hears Francis sigh before saying, "_Then tell me, Toni, what do you feel for him? It's not just simple lust because you told me you had a one night stand with him. If that were true, then you should be over it by now, no? Why is it that you do not believe in love? Simply because your mother had a bad experience with it?_"

Biting back a snappy retort, the Spaniard thinks over the questions. Why did he not believe in love? What is simply because of what his mother had told him? Well, yes, in short, but she seemed to know what she was talking about and shouldn't you trust what your mother tells you? _Yes,_ is what he believes.

Francis hears nothing but silent breathing over the phone, so he continues his questions. "_Toni, you love your mother, oui? That is love, yes? It is familial love but it is love nonetheless. Love exists but you cannot obtain it until you are willing to admit that it _does _exist. Just because your mother has gone through a terrible love experience does not mean that you should deprive yourself of such a privilege. Everyone deserves it–some more than others–and it hurts to see you do this to yourself. Not to mention thinking about Lovino putting himself through a false love–_"

Antonio was listening intently until he heard the words "false love" and he immediately cuts in, "What do you mean he is putting himself through a false love?"

Francis stays quiet for a good minute before answering. "_Honestly, Toni?_" He sighs once more, "_Think about it; after your one night stand, he suddenly latches onto Bella? Would he honestly find love that fast?–no, it doesn't work that way. Getting to know the person, such as you and him for example, is one of the steps of falling in love. You and him were close in school, no?_"

"I wouldn't exactly call us 'close', Francis. . ."

"_Still,_" the Frenchman continues on, "_you were talking and spending time together in school, getting to know one another. You must have fallen in love at some point during that time. Tell me; what is it that you find alluring about Lovino?_"

"Well," Antonio starts, wracking his brain for answers. "Uh, I like his physique, I guess. . ."

Francis groans audibly, finding the answer to be plain and shallow. "_No Toni, you must be in depth. Think hard. What do you like about him?_"

Breathing in through his nose, Antonio shifts his eyes around the room, glancing at random objects for inspiration. Nothing helps so he tries thinking about Lovino. The first thing that comes to mind are his eyes. "His eyes. . ." he starts slowly, "they kind of remind me of the sun. They're warm but. . . there is a bit of 'bite', shall we say, to them. I suppose I kind of like how he acts grumpy, feisty and stubborn and yes, at the same time, he can be kind and caring in a subtle way. It shows his inner personality and I find it cute."

"_Yes, now we are getting somewhere. Toni. . . I am asking, as your friend, please give love a try. If it doesn't work for you then you can go ahead and deny that it exists all you want but, I believe, that you need to give it a chance. Now, please continue with what you were telling me about before we got all into this side topic._"

"O-oh, uh, right," Antonio swallows. "I talked to Lovino a bit and asked him some questions about him and Bella. He got quite upset–"

"_I am not surprised._"

"–so I changed the topic and asked why he lied to me before about him not believing in love. The thing he answered with confuses me greatly. . . That's why I wanted to ask you, Francis."

Francis hums to himself before replying, "_And what did he say?_"

"Well, he said 'As far are you're concerned, Antonio, I don't believe in love'. What does he mean by that?" Replaying the events that had occurred a while ago, the Spaniard frowns, feeling a pain in his chest. Why did what he say affect him so much?

"_Toni. . ._" he hears his friend sigh sadly. "_You must fix this soon. It sounds like Lovino is giving up his feelings for you._"

This catches Antonio off guard. "Feelings for me? What are you talking about?"

"_Toni, have you been paying attention to a word I've said? Yes, he has feelings for you. He most likely feels that you simply used him and are rubbing his feelings in his face by asking about Bella and him. I believe he more than likely does love you. Until you admit that love exists yourself, this problem will never be solved. Now,_" Francis breaths, "_I shall let you sleep on your decisions. I myself am tired so, goodnight Toni. And please fix this soon. I love helping people out with l'amour, but it is quite exhausting._" With that, the Frenchman hangs up.

* * *

_Seven Years Later-_

Francis groans silently to himself as he watches his Spanish friend mope around in his cafe. It's been seven years since he had had that talk with Antonio about love and it didn't do a bit of good. The next day, Antonio had called him up and said it was best to ignore the feelings–he still didn't believe in love, he said–because they would go away. _Eventually._ It was obvious that the feelings did not and it only made it worse when Bella completed her college and she and Lovino moved away. Francis heard they went to live in Italy but he wasn't for certain because he couldn't confirm it with Feliciano. Apparently, Feli and Ludwig went to live in Germany for a while and they haven't been heard from since.

"_Mon ami,_ Toni, you must stop this moping about. You had your chance several years ago and you didn't take my advice," Francis sighs, setting down a cup of coffee on the table. Antonio gives it a glance, his head in his arms, before turning away and staring out at the street. Feeling sympathetic, Francis pats his shoulder and sits down across from his friend.

"Don't you have work to do?" Antonio grumbles, not looking at him.

"Well, yes, but I own this place now so I can do what I please. Isn't that right, Arthur?" he yells the last part, making sure the British man hears him from the kitchen. (He probably shouldn't let him work in there anymore. . .) An annoyed "Shut up you lazy, good for nothing, bloody frog!" answers him back. Francis holds back an amused laugh and faces his friend once more.

The Spaniard glares at him. "Then go away. I don't feel like talking about this right now."

Francis keeps his smile in place even though he being shot daggers. "Antonio, you never want to talk about this. It doesn't make much of a difference when I ask. Now," he coughs slightly into his hand, "you _need_ to stop this moping of yours. Your bad mood drives away my customers. You need to get out there and give dating a try. You never know, you might find someone."

"Yeah," Antonio scoffs, "because your advice last time worked out so well."

"Ah ah," Francis scolds, holding up a finger, "you have only yourself to blame. I gave you the advice and you didn't take it. After all, you're the one who doesn't believe in love, no?"

"It's not that I _don't_ believe in it because, after seven _damn_ years, I realize that I do believe in it. It's simply a matter of _being_ with who I 'love' that is the problem!" Antonio snaps, slamming his open hand on the table in frustration. "He's off _who knows where_ with that prissy little girlfriend of his doing _who knows what_ while I'm just sitting here grieving!"

Ever since Lovino had moved away with Bella and, well, Antonio realizing love is real, he had become a bitter, rude, arrogant, prick. Francis knew that he was simply upset and he should give him time but it was becoming quite hard. He had hit Gilbert once for harassing him about it (Francis had long told him of the situation by then) and the silver haired man hadn't spoken to him since. Francis still kept in touch with him and he had moved to Canada with his boyfriend Matthew.

"It's. . ." Francis hears his friend sniff, "it's not _fair_ Francis! Just because I was a little late in realizing it?"

_Is he. . . is he crying?_ Francis thinks to himself, feeling slightly disturbed. Not _once_ since all of this had happened had he seen his friend cry. It was worrying. He couldn't quite tell if Antonio was crying or not since he face was covered by his arms. "Toni. . ." he starts slowly, putting a hand on his arm cautiously. When he doesn't react, he continues, "I know it's hard. Love is like that but you must understand; if you two really are meant to be with each other then he will come back. Just try to have a little faith?"

"Faith?" Antonio laughs bitterly. "Faith in what? A false scenario that will never happen? Face it; I'm doomed to being a single man who lost his chance because he was too stupid to see what was in front of him. That's all I will ever be."

Francis is about to speak but a bell chime stops him. Looking behind him, he sees a small, dark auburn haired little girl walking in by herself. She has a happy grin on her face as she looks around the cafe. The smiling girl is wearing a simple dark red dress with gold lacing and, what seems to be, lily flower designs covering it. There are small black flats on her feet complete with a red bow on each of them with white socks going up just past her ankles. To complete the look, there is a red headband on her head with a white flower attached to it. All in all, she was quite adorable. Especially her warm, amber eyes. "Hello!" she greets to them, walking near to where they are sitting.

"_Bonjour,_ my good lady! My, aren't you _très jolie!_" Francis greets, slightly thankful for the interruption. He had had quite enough of his friend's mopy mood.

"Ohh~ Are you speaking french?" she asks, smiling cheerfully.

"_Oui, _you are correct! You're quite perceptive. How old are you?"

"Four! No, wait, um. . ." she counts on her fingers, a concentrated look on her face, before she looks up again, "I'm five! Today is my birthday so that means I'm five now!"

"Well," Francis claps his hand, "_Bon anniversaire!_" He can see his friend roll his eyes. _Ah, Toni, I wish you would lighten up._

A look of confusion crosses her features, a pout forming on her lips, before she smiles again and asks, "Does that mean Happy Birthday?" When she receives a nod, she jumps once in place. "Yay! Thank you, Mr.~"

"You're quite welcome young lady! However, I would you prefer you call me 'Francis', not Mr." Francis winks.

"Okay Francis! My name is–"

Before the little girl can introduce herself, the doorbell chimes once again. "Liliana!" The supposed 'Liliana' turns around, looking back towards the sound of the voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What have I told you about running off like that?"

Liliana frowns and looks down, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry papà. . . but, you said I could pick where I wanted to go, so I came here!"

Francis' eyes widen and he looks back towards Antonio to see if he has noticed as well. Apparently he hasn't since he's too busy staring out the glass of the cafe. "_Antonio!_"

"Shut up Francis. I told you I'm not in the mood. . ." is all he receives. Feeling annoyed, he smacks his friends arms, finally gaining his attention. Antonio looks up with a heated glare. "What was _that_ for?" Francis points behind him.

Liliana has long since ran up to her father and is now being held. That isn't what Antonio focuses on though. The only thing he really cares about is the person he has wanted to see for so long.

"Lovino?"

* * *

Yup. Lovi's got a daughter. This is why I put RomaBel in here. I wanted the kid to be related to at least either Toni or Lovi but it worked out in Lovi's case, so here ya go. She originally wasn't going to be in here, but I loved Liliana too much to keep her out. I'll draw her later if I have time.

In case you couldn't tell, her name means Lily. Why?. . . Lilies are my favorite flowers and they are Liliana's favorite flower too. Plus, I wanted a flower based name. Two in one.

_Ciao,_ my beautiful readers! You are all very _favoloso~_


	6. Apology

Um, I really hope some people don't hate me for this chapter. Lovi and Bella aren't divorced, per say. . . err, just read and you'll find out.

I actually wanted some of the stuff that happens in this chapter to happen way later, but, for time's sake, I decided to get it done now. I plan for this story to be a little over 20,000 words and no more. Then, maybe, I could do a sequel because the summary for this story won't really go with the rest of what's to actually come.

**Edit: **I took out the enormous Authors Note since I now know what story I am writing next. Sorry for the inconvenience!

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

Despite her age, ignorance and childishness, Liliana could tell when the mood turned sour. Whenever her mother or father were really angry, she could tell. That wasn't very often too, especially since her mother wasn't. . . Liliana frowned at the thought of her mother. '_Mamma. . ._'

Liliana sat in a chair next to her father, who was also sitting, looking highly irritated. Across from them sat Francis and another man that she didn't know. He had looked angry earlier, which is why she ignored him, but his expression had softened when her father had come into the cafe. She poked her father in the leg. "Papà, who is that man?" she whispered quietly though everyone could clearly hear it.

Lovino looked at his daughter, considering what he should answer with. "An old acquaintance," is what he finally answered with. Liliana nodded with understanding but he could see out of the corner of his eye that the man in question frowned at this. Well, what was he supposed to answer with? They were never friends.

Francis laughed nervously trying, and failing, to break the tense mood. "Well, it's been quite a while Lovino! I had heard you moved to Italy some time ago. What are you doing back in this small town, hmm?" Though it was an innocent question, everyone could see the Italian stiffen, as if suddenly uncomfortable. Liliana, too, frowned. Her once curiosity sparked eyes now drooped, as if saddened by something.

It took a while for Lovino to answer. "Family matters. . ." came the reply. Francis blinked, finding the answer quite vague. Liliana glanced between the three men, hoping that they wouldn't press the issue. Her father was already upset enough because of what had happened back home in Italy and pressuring him would only make it worse. The auburn haired girl tugged on Lovino's sleeve, getting his attention. "Are you okay, papà?" He nodded. "Okay. . ."

"Did something happen?" Antonio finally said. Apparently it was the wrong move to press the matter because the scowl on Lovino's face grew. "Err, never mind that. So," he laughed awkwardly, trying to change the subject, "how have you been? Where's Bella?"

The Italian shifted his aggravated face towards his lap, staying silent and unanswering. Liliana, instead, answered, "Papà would rather you not bring up mamma because–"

"Liliana, that's enough," Lovino snapped, his tone harsh and angered. When he saw his daughter flinch and her face fall, he realized how he had sounded. "I'm sorry Liliana. . . I didn't mean to snap but you know I don't want to discuss your mother right now." She nodded in understanding and wiped a stray tear from her left eye before smiling cheerfully, as if she hadn't just been scolded. "I understand! I'm sorry."

Francis pipes in, "Are you, by chance, going through a divorce?"

Lovino shakes his head. "No, it's something different. And, for the record, we never actually got married."

"Oh," Francis says plainly, feeling awkward. He had _heard_ that they had gotten married. It must have been a lie. "Well, it's nice to see you again. And it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Liliana," he says with a wink in the small girl's direction. She giggles, smiles, and says, "You too, Mr. Francis!"

The conversation drifts off into random topics as time passes. Francis and Liliana do most of the talking with Antonio piping in a few times here and there but Lovino himself stays silent unless spoken to. After a good fifteen minutes of mindless chatter, Liliana asks for something to eat. That was originally what they had been out to do, after all. "What do you have here, Mr. Francis? I want something sweet!"

"Ah," the Frenchman smiles, "we have many sweets here! I mostly serve coffee, tea, cakes, and other assortments of baked goods. What would you like?"

Liliana taps her chin in though, a pout on her lips. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. Something with ice cream, for sure, but what else? "Do you have red cake?" she finally asks, as she remembers a cake she once had that she really loved. She couldn't quite remember what the name of it was but it had 'red' in it. Francis, a little confused, gives her a questioning glance. "Red cake?"

Lovino sighs into his hand, shaking his head, knowing full well what she was talking about. "She means red velvet cake. My idiot of a friend gave some to her and, for some reason, whenever we go into a store with cake in it, that's what she wants. She'll only eat it if she has vanilla ice cream with it."

"Topped with honey!" Liliana reminds him, smiling.

"Topped with honey," Lovino repeats, correcting himself, in a bland tone. He mentally cursed his friend Alfred for ruining his child's taste buds.

Francis laughs at the pair, finding it adorable. "_Oui,_ I have red velvet cake. Usually I wouldn't make it but Arthur's American friend, Alfred, loves the stuff. So, of course, I have to keep it on hand~ I'll be back in a few moments!" As the Frenchman stands to go to the kitchen where Arthur is working, Liliana gets up from her seat as well. "Can I come? I've never seen a kitchen in a cafe before!" Francis smiles and nods his head, "Of course! Come along and I'll show you around the place. Be careful though! Arthur can be quite the grump~"

Liliana makes an 'o' shaped mouth and then nods in understanding. "Okay!"

The little girl completely misses her father's pleading looks for her to stay. . .

'_Shit_' Lovino mentally curses as he sees Liliana and Francis go out of site behind the kitchen doors. Of all the things he expected to have happen today, getting stuck with Antonio in _Francis'_ cafe was not one of them. The pair sit in silence; Lovino facing outside (completely avoiding the Spaniard's eyes) and Antonio staring at him.

It's quiet for a good thirty seconds before the silence is broken. "So," Antonio coughs, "I finally understood what you meant. . ."

"That so?" Lovino answers back blandly, still not facing him. He isn't sure what he had said and what Antonio was referring to but he played along anyway. He didn't want to remember, either. "Good for you."

"I'm sorry."

This makes Lovino pause before looking at the curly haired man across from him. "Sorry? What the fuck for?"

"Err," Antonio said, slightly confused. What did he mean, what was he sorry for? Did he not even know what he was saying sorry for? "You know. . . I was apologizing for not realizing your actual feelings sooner. I felt like an idiot, especially since I was always so adamant that love didn't exist. I was," he paused, unsure of how to continue. Lovino looked at him completely bewildered, not entirely sure what he was getting at. "Um, I was. . . jealous. And I was insensitive of your feelings when I started questioning you that night. I had no right to ask about your happiness with her. I'm sorry."

Finally something clicked in the Italian's brain and he frowned. "_That's_ what you're apologizing for? For something that happened _seven years ago?_ You're way late, don't you think? Anyway," he turned his face back out towards the street, "it doesn't matter anymore. It's fine so just forget it ever happened."

The tone in his voice made it clear that he was still mad about the incident. Antonio frowned again. What was he supposed to say to make things better? If he wanted a chance with Lovino he would have to patch things up between them first. Things were left on a sour note. "Um, what can I say to make things better between us? I would. . ." he trailed off, saying the rest quietly to where Lovino couldn't hear. The amber eyed man stared at Antonio, not quite sure what to say.

"I don't know what you want me to say Antonio. You want to make things better?" The man nodded. "Well then, we'll have to start things over, I guess."

"Start things over? What do you mean?" Antonio asked, perplexed. Lovino nodded. "Yes, as in, we start over as acquaintances and then go from there. You know, friends and such. . ."

This made Antonio brighten. "Does this mean I could possibly have a chance with you, then?!"

"Woah–_what?_ Slow _down, _don't get ahead of yourself. I never said anything about. . ." Lovino's face flushed red, "about that kind of thing."

"So I don't have a chance?" The Spanish man's face fell at this.

"Sh-shut up! I never said anything about chances at all! I was only getting at friendship. Don't forget I have a fucking _daughter_ to think about! Not only that, I have a funeral to worry–" he stopped, catching himself. Antonio simply gawked. "Forget I said anything."

"Lovi. . . is–Bella is _dead?_"

"Don't call me that!" Lovino snaps. "And what makes you think it's Bella I am speaking of?"

Antonio hardens his gaze and purses his lips. "It's obvious. I may come off as an idiot at times, but I'm not completely ignorant. Is that why you came back here?"

". . .Yes. Bella's brother wanted the funeral to be here because this is where they were born."

Antonio knew his next question would be a sensitive one but he had to ask anyway. "How did," he swallows, "she die?"

Lovino stays silent for what seems like an eternity until a quiet whisper comes out. "It's my fault. . ."

_His fault?_ Antonio thinks. "What do you mean, it's your fault?"

Lovino covers his face with his left hand and circles the other around himself. "I–well _we_–got into a bit of an argument. I told her that we couldn't. . ." he stops to wet his lips, "that we couldn't work anymore. I had been forcing myself to love her for the longest time and I had finally had enough of it so I told her I wanted us to separate. Don't get me wrong," he laughs bitterly. "I don't regret my time with her. She gave me Liliana, after all. But, there is only so much false love a person can take before they've had enough."

Antonio's eyes turn sorrowful. _So Francis had been right. . . Lovi was forcing himself to love her._

Lovino continues, "Bella left the house in a rage. Thankfully Liliana was at school so she didn't have to see us fight. Anyway, after Bella left, she took her car and went God knows where. All I know is that the next morning, the police called and told me she had been in a car wreck and that she hadn't survived. She probably had been so upset that she wasn't paying attention. . . It's all my fault." By the time he was over, Lovino was in tears and sobbing silently.

The soft sounds of his crying made Antonio feel like his heart was breaking. It was pitiful, seeing the ever-so-fiesty Italian man breaking down. To top it off, he blamed himself for Bella's death. "Lovi. . . you were simply being honest. You fought, yes, but it was Bella's choice to go off on her own like that. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Lovino removes his hand from his face and glares at Antonio. "So, you're saying it's her fault now?!"

"No!" he answers quickly, shaking his head. "I'm simply saying that it is an unfortunate accident! It's no one's fault."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's _dead._ Do you have any idea how hard it was to explain to Liliana that her mother is fucking _dead?!_ Do you know what it was like telling her _brother?!_" Before Lovino's voice goes any louder, he catches himself and tries to calm down. He breathes deeply before exhaling and continuing on, "Lars hates my guts. The only reason I'm even allowed to go to the funeral is because of Liliana. To make everything else just _fantastic_ and _dandy,_ he is trying to win custody of her. Can you _fucking believe that?_"

Antonio hums, thinking to himself and staring down at the drink that Francis had brought him out earlier. He takes a sip, sets the cup down, and says, "It's highly unlikely that he could win custody. You do have a steady job and a well kept home, yes?"

"Obviously. I want to make sure _my_ daughter has a comfortable life. She doesn't need anymore traumatizing experiences than she already has."

Antonio gives an assuring smile. "Then I'm sure he doesn't have a chance!"

* * *

Francis leans intently on the kitchen door with Liliana. They both have their ears pressed against it, trying to hear the conversation. When the subject of Bella comes up, Liliana stiffens but doesn't say anything. Arthur glares at the both of them (mostly Francis) before shaking his head and continuing his cleaning of the kitchen. Ever since that damn _Antonio_ had been sulking around the cafe, they hadn't much business. Hopefully the bastard would leave soon. "Don't you two have anything better to do than _eavesdrop?_" Arthur snapped while wiping the kitchen counters.

Francis waves him off from his place by the kitchen door. "_Oui, _I do, but nothing as interesting as this! I wanted to give those two some time alone together."

Liliana remains silent as she thinks over what he father had said. Her parents had been fighting and her mother had walked out. The thoughts made her want to cry and hate her father for pretending to love her mother but she couldn't. He didn't regret what he did, he had said. '_Papà is having things worse than me. . . I shouldn't hate him._'

When the subject of her uncle comes up, she smiles slightly until she hears that he wants to take her away from her father. Uncle Lars wouldn't do that. . . would he? "Francis?"

Francis looks down at the little girl and smiles sadly. "_Oui?_"

"Uncle Lars isn't going to take me away. . . right?"

"No," Francis says, trying to reassure her. "I highly doubt that he could take you away from your father."

Arthur gives him a warning look. _Don't make promises you can't keep._ Francis ignores the look and pats Liliana's head. "Try not to worry about that right now. Let's think about happy things, okay?" She nods, turning her thoughts to more cheerful things. A question pops into her brain. "Francis," he looks at her, "does that Mr. Toni guy like papà? He was mad and angry looking when I came in but when papà came in, he turned nice."

Francis tries to stifle a laugh but he ends up snorting. "_O-oui,_ something like that. Toni knows your papà from a long time ago, even before he started dating your mother. When your mother and father moved to Italy, he felt really really sad and he started being mean."

Liliana frowns. "That isn't nice. Why would he turn mean if papà left? Does Mr. Toni like papà the way mamma liked papà?"

"Well," Francis ponders, looking to the ceiling in mock thought, "something like that."

* * *

I feel terrible for killing Bella but it was necessary. Well, not really, I could have had them just separate but I didn't want to keep her in the story anymore. Plus, it gives me more angles to work with for the story. I have the ending planned out, it's just getting there that is the problem.

Next update may take a while AND it may not. I'm going to start writing it now. It may be done by tomorrow. . .

Well, _ciao,_ peeps!_  
_


	7. Perceptive

Sorry for the angsty-ness at the beginning. Yup. That's all I have to say for this chapter I think. . .

**Edit:** Hi guys, I'm just fixing a few words here and there, don't mind this. People were correcting me on the Italian words and I appreciate it! Google Translate is never reliable, like I said a few chapters before, ahaha~

Warning; errors will be present because it's unavoidable and it's five in the morning here and today I lose my internet for ten days! You're all lucky I got this part written when I did. I'll miss you all while I'm stuck without internet D:

_–Caitlin-Silver_

* * *

_Bella could hardly believe her ears as she listened to the man she had been in love with for seven years spill out his hidden feelings. He had been lying this whole time about loving her? "No, you're not actually. . . being serious right now, right Lovi? This is," she laughs nervously, "just a joke. _Right?_"_

_She sees him shake his head and look away with an ashamed look on his face. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I just can't do this anymore. I know that you don't deserve this–I'm so fucking sorry for it–but I think going on and lying about it would be even more unfair to you."_

_The tears that had been building up were threatening to spill. Bella bites her bottom lip and chews on it a bit before turning her head towards the ground. "How could you. . . ?" She steers her head back up and glares as best as she can manage in her broken state. "How could you? What about Liliana? Do you regret her as much as you regret pretending to love me for so long?!"_

"_No!" Lovino snaps, taken aback by the question. "I don't regret her at all and I certainly don't regret my time with you either, dammit! These past seven years have been wonderful and I'm grateful for everything that you've given me, Bella, but I just don't think it's fair to you. I can't give you what you want."_

_Tears are freely falling down her cheeks by this point. "There's someone else. . . isn't there?" she finally asks after a pregnant silence._

_Lovino frowns, feeling slightly offended that she would think that of him, but he guessed he couldn't blame her. "Of course not. Even if my love for you was false – no, that's not an accurate statement. Bella, I love you but I don't love you the way you love me. Even then, I wouldn't cheat on you. For God's sake, you're the mother of my child!"_

"_Then why?! Why, after all we've been through, you choose now to tell me this? Why couldn't you just keep on pretending. . . ?" Bella's knees give out on her and she sinks to the floor, still crying. "I would have been fine with that."_

_Why couldn't he keep on pretending? It was a good question and one he hadn't an adequate answer to. He had tried, tried tried _tried, _so hard to love Bella the way she deserved but he simply couldn't do it. There had only been one person he had actually felt a hint of love for and that jerk had only used him for a one night fling. So what had he done to make himself feel better? He'd latched onto people who asked him out and eventually settled down with Bella. He had really thought she was the one, really thought he loved her, but it became plain as the sun on a non-cloudy day that he wasn't in love with her the way he was trying to be. If only that asshole hadn't spoken with him on the phone that night and made him realize his lingering feelings._

_Regret that he had opened his mouth and told Bella everything that he had began to flood his system. Maybe he really should have just kept his mouth shut and pretended to keep on with this charade. He wouldn't have to see Bella in this sort of state. Lovino kneels in front of Bella and tries to reach a hand out to her. "Please, Bella, I'm sorry. . . I just–I don't want you to–"_

_Bella weakly pushes his hand away and begins to scramble up, trying to get away from him. Once she's off the floor, she turns on her heels and runs towards the front door and out of the house. Thankfully she already has her car keys on her person so, a good minute later, she's out of the driveway and off to God knows where._

_Lovino says nothing as he watches her leave. The only thing he does is sit and stare, now planted in a padded chair, with a grim frown. She would come back in her own time. But another thing to worry about popped into his head; what was he going to tell their daughter when it was time to go pick her up from school? It would be a rather difficult and touchy subject to explain to her. His darling little Liliana was use to her parents getting along so well, the perfect image of a loving couple, and explaining to her that they were separating would probably traumatize her. "What am I going to do?"_

. . .

The events of what had happened two weeks ago replay in Lovino's mind as he sits next to his daughter in the car. No matter what that bastard Antonio said, it was his fault all of this had happened. Liliana glances out of the side of her eye at her father, wondering what he was thinking about. Today was the day of the funeral after all. Liliana didn't want to attend because she was afraid that she would break down and cry in front of everyone. _"I'll go and visit mamma later,"_ is what she told her father. Thankfully he had understood her feelings and said that he would get a babysitter for her while he went to the funeral. Liliana wasn't sure who would be watching her but she didn't mind. She smiled slightly and hoped it would be Mr. Francis – he was nice and fun! Or maybe her father's friend, Alfred, would watch her. "Papà?"

"What is it, _piccola mia?_"

Liliana stared at her feet, moving them around in odd patterns. "Who's watching me today?" she finally asks and turns to look at her father expectantly. She can see his lips tighten before he finally answers with, "Antonio."

It wasn't who she was expecting but she simply smiled. "Okay! He seems nice enough though I miss uncle Al!"

Lovino sighs as he turns left at an intersection. "I tried asking but apparently he has a 'date' with someone today and he couldn't reschedule." The thought of Alfred alone going on a date was scary enough. Alfred had offered to bring Liliana along but Lovino didn't want his daughter to sit through something so. . . He shook his head. "I'm sure you'll get along fine with Antonio."

Her father goes silent so Liliana begins to press buttons on the stereo to look for something to listen to. Eventually, it lands on the song _Fancy_ by Iggy Azalea. "Ooh, I like this song papà!"

Lovino is so thankful that his daughter doesn't understand what most singers say in their songs now-a-days. Especially since she seemed so hooked to listening to the songs _Starships_ and, dear lord, _Talk Dirty._ Who introduced those songs to her? That one was easy enough to answer; Alfred. Lovino had made sure to give the idiot a good beating for introducing his daughter to such. . . _music._ "I'll never understand why you listen to this kind of music, _fiore._"

"Because!" Liliana pouts, her bottom lip sticking out. She knows her father won't say anything if she does her 'pouty' face. "I like songs like this. You like them too papà! I saw you dancing to that one song in the kitchen the other day!"

Lovino's face flushed with obvious embarrassment. "Y-you–I don't know what you're talking about!" _No,_ he most certainly was _not_ dancing to _Super Bass_ by Nicki Minaj. He hadn't a clue to what his child was referring to. "You must have just been dreaming that or something. . ."

"Aww, papà, your face is so red! It reminds me of tomatoes! _Che carino~_" Liliana couldn't help but gush as her father's expression. His face was just so _red._

"My face does _not_ look like a tomato!" Lovino snaps, becoming even more embarrassed.

"I bet I could get Mr. Toni to agree with me~"

_Ugh, _this car ride was taking way too long.

. . .

Finally, after another five minutes of driving, they reach Antonio's house. It's an average sized place, like most houses on the block, and is a pale green color. It obviously needed a paint job. "Well we're here," Lovino announces, unbuckling his seat belt. Normally he wouldn't bother with the damned contraption but he wanted to set a good example for Liliana.

"Yay!" she cheers and unbuckles her own seat belt.

Once they're both unbuckled and successfully out of the car, Liliana puts her hands in the air, signaling that she wants to be carried. Lovino rolls his eyes but smiles slightly and complies, picking her up and placing her against his right hip. He opens the back car door, making sure not to drop Liliana, and grabs a bag with some of her things that she wanted to bring along with her. Once he has the dark red floral printed bag secured on his other arm he walks up the pathway towards the house. Making sure the bag doesn't slip from his shoulder, he rings the doorbell, making sure to hold the button down for a few seconds. A muffled "Hold on!" is heard before the door is finally opened.

"Lovi!" Antonio says, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Both Liliana and Lovino stare at him awkwardly. "Um. . ." the Italian says, trying to look anywhere but at Antonio.

Antonio blinks, feeling a little confused. "What?" he asks, his curiosity growing. Liliana points at his chest and says, "You aren't wearing a shirt, Mr. Toni!" Lovino can only facepalm with his left hand, shaking his head slightly.

Looking down, Antonio notices that the little girl is right and blushes in embarrassment. "O-oh, um, hold on! Err, no, ah–" he stutters, trying to form a coherent sentence. "Um, please come inside and sit in the living room while I go find a shirt!"

Lovino does as told and steps inside the house while Antonio disappears down a hallway. He places Liliana down and heads for the couch and sits down. Liliana sits next to him while glancing around the house. It was a pretty average living space; a TV, a couch, two sitting chairs, a coffee table, a few game systems with a shelf full of games, what looked like a tank with a turtle inside, and a few bookshelves full of random things. "Look, papà, Mr. Toni has a pet turtle! Do you think he'll let me pet it?"

Lovino shrugs. "I dunno. You can ask him later on. I have to leave soon if I'm going to make it on time. . ." he trails off, glancing down at his watch. It was ten till twelve and the funeral started at twelve o'clock. Hopefully they wouldn't mind if he was a few minutes late.

Antonio emerges out of the hallway with a simple white t-shirt on. "Okay! Now that I am, ah, fully dressed," he rubs the back of his head, still obviously embarrassed about what happened, "we can get back to my question. So! Is there something you needed Lovi?" he smiles, hoping he can be helpful with whatever his _armor_ needed.

"I called you earlier, remember? I asked you to watch Liliana while I go to. . . you know," Lovino says, slightly annoyed that the idiot had already forgotten about his phone call. It had only been a few hours ago, too!

"Oh!" Antonio snaps his fingers, remembering what he was talking about. "I remember! Ahaha~ sorry! I took a small siesta so I was still a little sleepy and confused, I guess. Anyway, sure! I'll watch Lili while you go on."

Lovino 'hmmph's but says nothing as he stands. He gives Liliana a hug and kisses her forehead. "_Ciao, piccola mia_" he whispers quietly before standing and heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a few hours. I'll pay you when I get back."

Antonio waves his hands. "No no no, no payment is needed! Really, it's not. Just go to your. . . ah, well, come back soon!"

Lovino stares for a few seconds before scoffing and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Once he's gone, Antonio looks back towards Liliana who is sitting on the couch, staring at him expectantly. "So," he begins awkwardly, "how are you today Lili?"

She's quiet and doesn't answer; only stares at him as if analyzing him. It makes Antonio feel nervous and he sweatdrops, wondering what he should say or do. "Um, Liliana. . . ?"

Finally she speaks. "You like my papà, don't you Mr. Toni?~"

Toni can feel his eye twitch in surprise. _Dios mío. . ._

* * *

Hooray for perceptive and all knowing five year olds!

I attempted to add a bit of mild humor in there, as you can see with my song references and the fact that Lovi dances in the kitchen to American pop songs and such when he thinks no one is looking. (My Headcanon: I totally think he would actually do that too)

Well, _ciao, _peeps! And yes, you are marshmallow birds. . . just kidding!


End file.
